wonder
by threedaysgracegirl
Summary: shawn tries to solve the kidnapping of a 13yr. old girl and gets kidnapped in the process. yah i suck at summeries so just read the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Shawn stared into his coffee mug unable to figure things out. "this case is really getting to you" said gus. Shawn stayed silent still thinking about the case. A 13 year old girl named ebony steel had been kidnapped at her fathers house and her father was killed. _why is this so confusing…_ gus said he was going home leaving shawn alone at psych. Shawn stood up to get more coffee. He was thinking about the case so much that he didn't notice the man walk in the room. The man grabbed shawn who of course fought back. The man put a cloth over shawns mouth. Shawn continued tryng to hit the man but only knocking things over and soon passing out.

Gus walked into psych remembering he forgot something. He walked in to see things completely trashed. He looked outside and still saw shawns bike there. _somethings definitely wrong here…_he called juliet

Shawn woke up in what looked like a basment. He look to his left and saw a girl. She had cuts and bruises everywhere. He winced at the thought at what they could have done to her. "who are you?" asked shawn. The girl stayed silent. "are you awake?" he asked. She lifted her head. Shawn noticed a neclace hanging around her neck with the letter E. _Ebony steel!? _"are you ebony steel?" he asked. The girl noded slightly. "I saw looking for you…I bet your mother worried about you" he said. At this the girl flinched and shook her head. _wha?_ he looked around and there didn't seem to be any way of getting out. He looked over at the girl he hadn't noticed how bloody her clothes were…a man walked into the room and walked over to ebony…

**With gus ____________________________**

Gus told juliet that shawn had been kidnapped and she said it had to of been the people who kidnapped the girl. The phone of the police department rang. Lassitor talked on it for awhile and then hung up. :its him the kidnapper he has shawn and the girl…" he said.

---------------------------------------------with shawn---------------------------------------------------------------------

The man lifted up ebonys chin only to have ebony look away. The man slapped her and walked out. Shawn scooted next to the girl. She looked up at him and then away. "don't worry…they'll find us" he said.

-----------------------------------------------with gus-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"were you able to trace them?" asked lassitor. "got em" said one of the officers. They raan out the building and got into their cars.

-----------------------------------------------------with shawn------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn had fallen sleep but was soon woken up by the noises upstairs. It sounded like there was a fight. _have they found us? _then juliet kicked the door to the basement down. "lets go" she said. Shawn stood up and looked at ebony. She tried to stand and started to fall but was cought by shawn. Then they hear yelling. "I smell smoke" said shawn. They walked out of the room and saw flames. "how do we get out?" asked juliet. Shawn looked around and saw all the doors were blocked. Juliet took of her jacket and wrapped it around nher hand and punched the window cousing the glass to break. She climbed out and shawn followed with ebony in his arms. Firefighters were already there trying to put out the fire. Shawn put ebony down in front of the ambulance and they drove to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shawn walked into the room ebony was staying in at the hospital and saw her asleep. Then lassitor walked in. "shawn you need to leave the room the girl's mother is here" he said. Shawn looked over at ebony. Then her eyes fluttered open. He smiled and left the room. Then ebony's mother walked in and sat down by the bed. "you idiot" she said. Ebony glared at her and flipped her off. Then her mother slapped her. "listen you little slut were going home today and after this you'll never see day light again" she said. Ebony looked away. "you little bitch pay attention when im talking to you!" she yelled. She started to strangle ebony but then let go. Ebony looked up at only to be punched in the face. Ebony's mother left the room. "where are you going?" asked lassitor. "that's not my daughter" she said leaving the hospital. "so what do we do?" asked juliet. "she'll be put in foster care" said lassitor. "not yet…cant we wait till tomorrow? She's been through a lot" said juliet. "who would she stay with?" asked lassitor. "with me" said shawn. "are you sure?" asked juliet. "yah" said shawn.**

**Shawn had taken the girl to his house after signing her out of the hospital. "so you want something eat?" he asked. She nodded. "what you wanna eat?" he asked. She shrugged. "How 'bout a hamburger" he said. She nodded. She ate her food and then looked up at him. She got up and left the room. "where are you going?" he asked. She didn't answer. Shawn started to watch tv . An hour passed . Then she came out of the room wearing the pajamas juliet had given her. She walked over to him and hugged him and left the room. He saw her walk into the spare room.**

**_the next day_**

**Shawn had made pancakes. Ebony walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He put a plate of pancakes in front of her and a glass of milk. Ebony pushed the glass of milk away. "you don't like milk?" he asked. She shook her head. He poured her a glass of fruit punch and she started eating. "they told me your going to be put in foster care" he said. She looked up at him and had a sad look of her face. "you don't wanna go" he said. She shook her head. And idea popped into shawns head. "what if I adopted you" he said. she looked up and nodded. "you want me to?" he asked. She nodded.**

**_____________________________a few hours later at the police station___________________________**

**Shawn walked into the police station with ebony and walked up to juliet. "guess who's now a father" he said. Juliet looked at ebony and then at shawn. "you adopted her didn't you" she said. "yes and now I need you to take her shopping because she has no clothes excpet for the pajamas you gave her" he said. "fine fine" she said. **

**____________________________at juliets house_____________________________________________**

**Juliet was looking through her clothes and then handed some to ebony. "put these on so you don't have to go shopping in your pajamas" she said. Ebony changed into the clothes. "k lets go" said juliet. **

**___________________________a few hours later at shawns house______________________________**

**Ebony and juliet walked into the house carrying bags. "have fun?" he asked. Ebony nodded. "thanks jules" he said. "no problem" she said leaving the house. Ebony went into her room and put things away. Then she walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch next to shawn. "ebony the kidnappers…what did they do to you" he asked. She stayed silent he looked at her and saw tears falling. He hugged her. "its ok" he said.**


	3. the nightmare

Chapter 3. 

After what happened shawn tucked ebony into her bed but it was soon after that she started having nightmares….

_**Ebony's nightmare:**_

_**Ebony has walked into her house from the store. She sat down in the living room but then heard a noise. She heard the glass windows break from the back of the house. "DAD!?" she yelled. She ran to the back of the house. She saw them stab him reapitedly. They looked up at her when they noticed she was there. She ran away but….they cought her. They blind folded her and tied her up. They took her to some unkown place. She sat alone on the floor of the room they had left her in with her hands tied behind her back and her feet tied together. then she heard the door open and she felt someone walk in front of her. "hey…ebony" said a voice. " robert?" ebony said. "that's right" he said. "what do you want" she asked. He stayed silent. He leaned in and started to kiss her. She turned away. "what are you doing" she said. He continued anyway….**_

……………………_**.**_

_**He left the room leaving her alone again. Her clothes were now ripped and bloodied. **_

_**End of nightmare.**_

_**Shawn heard ebony screaming and ran into her room. He ran to her side. "ebony! Ebony wake up!" he yelled. Her eyes opened and she looked at shawn. She ran to the bathroom. And leaned over the toilet and started to vomit. Shawn walked in. "are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. Then she got up and walked into the living room it was 12:00 in the afternoon. How could she have slept till noon? Shawn got a glass of water and handed it to ebony. Ebony showered and got dressed. Then she walked back into the living room and saw shawn and guss sitting on the couch.. "were gonna go see juliet" said shawn. Then shawn, guss, and ebony got into guss's car and left.**_

_**They walked in to the police department. "hey jules" said shawn. Jules and lassitor walked over. "ebony…we need to ask you some things about when you were kidnapped" said juliet. Ebony looked at shawn. "lets sit down first" said shawn. They sat down and lassitor spoke first. "did you see the people who kidnapped you" he asked. Ebony picked up the pen she saw and started drawing a picture. "whats she doing? Why isn't she answering my question" said lassitor. "1. Look at the picture she is answering your question and 2. She dosnt talk" said shawn. Lassitor looked at the paper it showed a girl and two guys behind her blindfolding her. "you were blindfolded…" said lassitor. Ebony nodded. "when we got you your clothes were bloodied…did..did they beat you" asked juliet. Ebony nodded. She drew another picture of her laying on the floor and someone kicking her in the stomach. Shawn flinched. "did you recognise the voice of any of the people that kidnapped you.?" asked lassitor. Ebony shook her head. "ebony we need to know exactly what they did to you" said lassitor. Ebony looked away then she got up and walked to the bathroom. "we need to know what happened to her so she need to talk to us" said lassitor. "it'll be some time before she does" says shawn. Then ebony walked out of the bathroom. "time to go ebony" said shawn. Then they left. **_


End file.
